to start anew
by Coruptd-kunoichi
Summary: there's a high school called maburaho high and it caters to the special few that hold elemental powers and two new girls arrive and start to have some fun with the locals what will come of this?. 1st story in this kind of setting
1. Chapter 1

omg you have no idea how long it took me to actually post this story...well it was too long

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto...damn but i do own lily and her perverted mind hehe lol

There is onbly one school that is capable of controling the students that have the powers of the elements and thats maburaho high school known all aound for its princible Tsunade for being the most respected elemental user of her time. 'Tsunade, the two that caused that incident that i told you about...there here at the front gate." shizune said with Tsunades coffee in hand "well bring them in and i'll see how much of a problem they really are then shall i" Tsunade said with a smile as Shizune walked out to meet the new students. "well if the rumors i have heard are true this will be an interesting school year" she said chuckling whilst looking out her window at the approaching students.  
At the gates of the high school, two new student were making their way slowly to the front office to register themselves into the school unknown to them they were being watched closely by more than one person.

At the front office:

"Hello girls how may I help you" said a black haired lady, "Hi my name is Lily haruno and this is my sister sakura we were told to come to this school after a incident at our old school." Lily said looking the lady over. "oh yes we have been expecting you two for a while now, please come this way the principle would like to see you." The lady said whilst walking down a long hallway that had a big brown door down the end which had principle tsunade in gold. The two girls entered the room sitting down immediately and waited for the principle to arrive. The principle made her way into her office and sat down and looked the two over then asked a question "you two are twins right?" the crimson eyed girl interrupted "I don't think that's any of your business" Tsunade twitched " oh but it is, I have to figure out what classes to put you in on the information of what elementals you have.

Since you two are twins you would have the same as each other? Am I right?" she asked in a knowing tone. Lily smirked and looked at sakura to let her answer the question. "No… not exactly we have completely different powers I have fire powers and she has water and ice powers." Sakura shrugged Tsunade nodded and started to take the information down after reading over what she just wrote down she looked up and smiled "ok the good news is that we have accepted you two in, bad news is that not all of your classes will be together." She said lily looked strait over at sakura and was worried about her. Sakura seen this and smiled at her worried sister. "Ok then what's our first class for the day? It better not be boring!" lily said in an uninterested tone, sakura elbowed her in the side to be nice to the principle "don't worry the first day is always the most interesting of them all" she said as she walked out of the room. "Hmph…that was rude of her just walking out" sakura said putting her hands on her hips and walking out as well lily followed behind shutting the door behind her.

The two girls were given a uniform and went into the bathroom to put it on. a scream could be heard from the girls bathroom "what the hell, this aint no proper school uniform its a..its a...damn i dont even know what it is." sakura screamed trying to pull the short skirt downwards "its ok saku, i mean it could be worse..at least we have clothes on at least" lily said with a smirk eyeing her sister sakura turned deep red at her remark and started change the subject "it's a nice school isn't it, i mean i hope its not like our last one" sakura cringed at the thought lily looked at her with pity "for my sake it better not be" lily mumbled trying to fix her uniform as they started walking out to go to their first class of the day.

In the meantime on the other side of the school the boys group of the school were in their usual spot talking and laughing when a small boy came running up to the two guys leaning against the wall. "Dude's guess what I just heard?" the blonde yelled as he bounded over to his mates and then was tripped over by another boy kankuro, everybody laughed. "Why you, why did you do that for?" naruto said angrily but was stopped when he heard his name being called "dobe, what are you yelling about?" said a boy that got off from leaning on the wall. "teme, there are two new girls at school and people say their twins and are very hot…. well that's all" konohamaru said putting his hands behind his head and walked over to lean on the wall. sasuke smirked "new girls hey. well were just going to have to check em out won't we guys" sasuke said when he noticed Gaara wasn't there but lost that thought as the gang moved to get some food.

Lily and sakura were dressed and were given a student guide around the school her name was temari. Lily and temari hit it off as soon as they got talking and by temari's approval they were aloud to hang out with the rest of her friends. On a set of sheltered tables were a bunch of girls giggling at one of the other girls comment the three walked over and temari introduced them all "girls this is lily and sakura, this is hinata the shy one of the group" temari said as she pointed to the girl with big silver eyes "h-hi th-there" she said timidly "and these two over here are ino and tenten the loudest of the group" temari said happily introducing the rest of her group. "Hey were not that loud you know" ino said annoyed tenten nodded in agreement. They all sat down and got to know each other better. Lily excused herself and got up and went to find the bathroom but temari got up as well and followed her, she knew lily didn't know were she was going, she was just being stubborn and not asking were it is. "Hey wait up will you." Temari yelled to lily so that she would slow down she did and they both headed of in the direction of the toilets. 'So what elements do you have? I have wind" temari asked lily curiously.  
Lily smiled then replied "well I have water and then ice" temari stopped in her tracks "you have two ….wow that's amazing how much chakra do you have? You must have a lot to have two elements" temari said amazed at her new friend. At the toilets temari waited outside for her friend when she came out they went to the cafeteria to get something to munch on, on the way back to the group temari had made a big scene as she forgot to get some skittles back at the cafeteria and dashed off to get some, lily being as impatient as all Aries are decided it was better to walk back to the group than to wait for her to hurry up but on the way there were a bunch of boys who were blocking her way back to the girls. Lily sighed exasperatedly and kept walking their way. When one of the boys turned around and spotted a new face coming their way and motion the boys to follow him.

The boys were coming closer and there was no way to avoid them they were all crowding the walkway. Lily paid no attention to them and walked strait through the boys little circle but that was a big mistake. The boys closed in around her and blocked all her exits so she couldn't escape them. Then lily saw what she thought was the leader of this group he was well built, onyx hair and dark blue eyes. He was standing in front of her now and smirking looking her up and down as if he was judging her."It's a walkway not a talk way boys" lily said in a sickly sweet tone placing her hands on her hips and turning her head to the side. sasuke had never seen a girl with these kinds of features before, she was just an inche shorter than sasuke lean and fit, she had crimson eyes and long silver hair with a few black streaks she was a rare sight and a good prize to have if they could get her. Lily then looked at all the boys the dark haired one was cute but not somthing she would go for but something red had caught her eye as she scanned the boys. **hello what do we have here** lily thought to herself. She looked over to the side to see a boy that was different from the rest, this boy wasn't blocking her way but he was standing near the guys looking the other way not really caring about what was happening. Something about him intrigued her and decided to play a game with all the guys just to find out his name.

"Are you going to move, or am I doing it for you?" she said with a proud smirk gracing her face, sasuke was a bit taken back by her attitude. "Nope were not moving until we now who you are" he replied in a playful voice. Lily sighed "well I'll give you mine if you give me all of yours" she said with her hands on her waist pointing to all the guys. "Ok my name is sasuke and the blonde is naruto, the one with the dog is kiba and that is neji and over there being a party pooper is Gaara. That's all of us baby now what's your name?" sasuke said smirking at lily. You couldn't see it as her bangs were covering her eyes but Lily's eye twitched and for a moment changed colour but none of them saw this except Gaara, when he saw this his eyes went wide and moved back a couple feet away, dragging naruto along with him. naruto just looked at him and was just about to protest but was stopped when Gaara said "trust me, you'll thank me later" he nodded not knowing what he meant but stayed back anyway. Lily focused her chakra and concentrated it with her water ability into her palm in an instant and then when she felt there was enough to knock him over with she pointed her hand at sasuke and smirked " my name isn't BABY, it's lily you ass." She said in a dangerous tone then fired a small blast of water from her hand directly at sasuke's face.

Direct hit right in the face he was on the floor yelling "it stings, it stings" all the boys looked at each other, than at lily and all apologized to her for being jerks before she hurt them too. She dusted her hands and kept walking as if nothing happened at all. naruto was impressed and so was Gaara but even if he was he didn't show it. Temari left the café and ran to find lily and found sasuke on the floor holding his face in agony. Temari smirked at the 'oh great and powerful sasuke' and looked around for lily but she had left already. Temari spotted her brother over with naruto away from the other guys so she walked other to them. "Hey have you seen a girl with long silver hair black streaks with a attitude problem?" temari asked knowing she had already been this way by the looks of things. naruto went over to temari and hugged her "yea she came this way, she totally humiliated sasuke. I didn't see all of it because Gaara pulled me to a safe distance." naruto said with his hands around her neck Gaara then glared at him for doing so and he let go of the blonde. Temari left to go and find lily before she hurts someone else.

Rrriiiinnnggg the bell sounded and all the students proceeded to their last two periods of the day that was lily and sakura's 1st period of the day, which was a double period of sport for the girls. They all listened to the teacher's instructions and went to get changed into their uniforms. All the girls hated their uniforms as they wore a white shirt and a pair of short black shorts but the boys loved them. They all went outside and was aloud to do whatever sport they wanted to play in a small group. The girls debated over playing volleyball or soccer they all decided to play soccer. "So …lily I heard you hurt sasuke's pride today. Your brave doing that or just plain stupid" Ino said whilst kicking the ball playfully to lily. Lily just smiled at her "why am I brave for doing that?" lily said in a confused voice then ino stopped the ball and continued " well he has a major fan club in this school and you just don't want to mess with all the girls and some boys" lily shrugged and changed the subject " why don't we have a real game of soccer it would be fun?"

They all agreed and got the teacher to pick their teams, as it was unfair if they picked their own. It was a three on three-match lily's team vs. ino's team. Lily had sakura temari and herself and ino had tenten, hinata and herself. It was soccer war between these two teams and the game was getting better every minute they played, the score was 5 to 4, ino's way and a small crowd had gathered around the game cheering for the team they liked when they scored a goal that included all the boys from earlier. "their good…for girls that is." sasuke said to the guys. Then sasuke had a great idea and called the ref/teacher over. "Do you think we can play them next? Us boys?" sasuke asked the teacher innocently. Mr. Hatake blew his whistle and the girls came running over to see what or in lily's case who had stopped the game. Lily was the first to reach the guys and she looked at sasuke and rolled her eyes and stood there when sakura caught up with her sister she leant on her so she could catch her breath back, lily had always been the athletic sakura was more the brains of the two ever since they were young.  
Sasuke seen sakura and was in awe of her beauty "here take this." He said offering his drink bottle to her sakura looked up at smiled gratefully at him "thanks" sakura said as she downed almost half of the bottle in one go. Lily didn't like the way he was staring at her but oh well what could you do. 'Wow it must run in the family… unusual hair and eye colour.' Sasuke thought to himself still staring at sakura and lily until lily caught him staring and gave him a death glare for staring.

Mr. Hatake insisted that they play a 6 on 6 game boys vs. girls lily eyed sasuke suspiciously and had her doubts about it and his intensions but all the girls wanted to verse the boys so she agreed. They began by the two leaders of the two teams coming together and flipping a coin. "Ladies first" sasuke said with a smirk, lily rolled her eyes at him and chose heads, the teacher flipped the coin and caught it and looked at the coin "it's heads what do you want lily first kick off?" Mr. Hatake said with a grin. Lily went to explain their situation to the girls and they chose what they wanted, lily walked back over to the boys " we will defend first they can have the first kick-off they'll need it." Lily said smiling happily. They all went on with their game but as lily left she tagged Mr. Hatake and whispered into his ear "sir the rules are there are no rules except for outs and handballs ok but if someone gets hurt the person who did it is off no questions asked, sshh don't tell anyone ok" he just nodded and blew the whistle.

By the 1st half of the game the boys were in front by 1, but lily wasn't going to have that so she called sasuke over and made a deal with him "look to make this game interesting why dont we make a bet? if we win this you have to be our slaves for a week ok" lily said sasuke nodded "ok but if we win I can go out with you or your sister ok" sasuke said with a smirk lily froze she didn't want him to go out with her or her sister no way then she looked over to her sister and sakura nodded as if saying yes let's do it… "Fine it's a deal" everyone was in this game and the ball was going all over the place then lily got the ball and headed for the goal fast but a certain redhead slide tackled her and forced her to fall to the ground butt first Gaara was looking down at lily smirking at her. Lily sent a death glare Gaara's way and said coldly "this means war." Mr. Hatake blew the whistle for half time and they all sat down on opposite sides of the field plotting revenge on each over's team.

**With sasuke's team**

"Ok guys I've made a deal with lily that if we win I get to go on a date with her or her sister…and if we lose were their slaves for a week." Sasuke said looking at all the guy's reactions to the deal. They all fell over "what did you do that for sasuke!!" naruto yelled as he jumped around like a chicken that just had it's head chopped off.

**with lily and the girls**

Lily was pacing back and forth along the row of girls then she rubbed her sore butt from before. "Ok girls, this is an easy game to win I've told the teacher that there is no rules except for outs and handballs and the boys don't know this so do whatever it takes to win. It will be good if we win as they will have to be our slaves for a week" lily said as all the girls laughed at something behind her, lily turned around to see the young blonde one waving his hands around going mad at sasuke. "Ahem… anyway you girls have to target someone, pick them carefully but know one thing…." Lily said seriously then glared over at the boys " the red head is mine got it." Lily said menacingly, all the girls hid behind sakura for protection from the deranged lily then heard the whistle being blown to continue the match.

The girls had the ball and had devised a plan as they were walking to their positions, they all nodded as they got into position. Sakura was facing sasuke and she winked at him sasuke smirked at her, thinking she was flirting with him. 'He has no idea' sakura thought to herself as the whistle was blown to start the match and sakura charged with the ball at her feet strait for sasuke. Sasuke tried to get the ball from sakura and kicked in between her leg that's when sakura fell backwards yelling in fake pain. Sasuke stopped running towards the goal line and went back to check on sakura, he left the ball open for attack. "Are you ok sakura-Chan? I didn't hurt you did I?" sasuke said in a worried voice as all the boys crowded around. Sakura smiled and got up "nope you didn't, lily just wanted the ball. I'm what you call…. a distraction" sakura said with a cheeky smile. Sasuke was dumbfounded as he turned around to see lily heading towards Gaara and the goal line. "Shit, don't let her score boys" sasuke yelled. Lily was nearing Gaara and she was smirking as she got closer and closer. Lily charged at the goal line then stopped just in front of it smirking at Gaara. Lily stepped back and launched a massive kick straight for the goals, gaara's eyes shot open as the ball flung centimeters away from the side of his head blowing some of his hair around, it was that close.

Lily smirked triumphantly and walked proudly away to the center again were all the girls were cheering and jumping up and down. Gaara growled softly, secretly admiring her skills and then called naruto over. "naruto get over here." He yelled, he came running over quickly. "What do you want Gaara?" he asked his friend "be goalie for me, it's my turn to be on the field" Gaara said with a hint of amusement in his voice which for Gaara was rare. They switched and Gaara was winger like lily was on the opposite team. Sasuke kicked off and Gaara went for the ball immediately and headed for tenten's goal. Lily was on his heels and then right next to him he looked over and lily blew him a kiss and waved goodbye as she slide tackled him causing the ball to land near temari and she booted it all the way to the over side sakura then kicking it past naruto. As a result of the tackle lily got her foot caught in between gaara's legs and was forced to fall first on the ground then Gaara on top of her.  
Lily realized the position they were in and blushed deeply Gaara just smirked at her blush "I don't think this is the time nor the place to be on top of me…. Don't you think Gaara-kun?" lily said in a sweet tone making Gaara for the first time in probably in his entire life, blush and leap up off her. From a distance temari was watching closely and thought she saw Gaara blush "no way, he couldn't have…. Could he?" temari said in shock of what she thought she was seeing. The bell for recess had rung just before the group could finish their game so it was declared a draw case closed. the girls got changed and made their way home on lily's red motorbike after saying their goodbyes to their new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

here we go the 2nd chapter is up and my fingers are freezing

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or even gaara for that matter if i did...boy would it be more interesting lol

it was 7:00 in the morning as the girls heard the all to familiar buzzing of the dreaded alarm clock and lily mumbled somthing incoherent and sakura reached for the damned noisy thing and when she did she threw it against the opposite wall. lily got up when she heard somthing hit the wall "did you have to do that , now i have to buy a new one." lily sighed as she got out of her warm haven and trodded to the bathroom for her morning rituals. As lily was getting in the shower she heard a thump and a loud curse comming from outside lily giggled at it and then heard the radio being put on and set on a high volume with the song 'Never again' by kelly clarkson and hear her sister singing to it. lily walked out of the bathroom dressed in her school clothes to see her sister dancing and signing into her hairbrush "does it hurt..to know ill never be there...bet it sucks... to see my face every were..it was you who chose to end it how you did" sakura sung into her brush and she looked up from her singing and smile sheepily at her sister who was watching her with interst "you like this song saku?" lily said with a smirk all she heard from her sister was an 'eep' as she fled to the bathroom. they had breakfast and left around 8:10 and got there 20 minutes later as lily's bike was in the shop and then headed into the school.

lily groaned as she spotted something she would rather not have this early in the morning "damn and i thought it was going to be a good day' lily mumbled to herslef sakura looked at her then to her sisters line of sight, it was sasuke and his boys and sasuke was staring at them as soon as he spotted them. sasuke started to walk over to greet the two girls but a blur of yellow stopped him in his tracks "what the hell was that?" he asked himself outloud naruto sniggered at him and said with a grin "oh it was only temari" sasuke made a 'o' face and went back to the boys forgeting about the girls.

temari raced over to save lily from sasuke and got there and turned around to see sasuke going the other way then all she knew she was on the ground a happy crimson eyed girl thanking her loudly on top of her. "thank you... thank you i love you soooooo much" lily practically yelled making a scene earning a few odd looks from their peers. they got up and headed for their 1st class of the day. the day went by quickly and by the time they knew it, it was already recess and headed for the cafeteria to get some grub. they got there food and headed for their usual spot under the big tree, it was THEIR spot and if anyone was there they would be threatend by temari and boy was she scary when angry. the girls were split up in their own spots talking to each other lily and temari were away from the other girls.

Lily pulled out her silver flute from her bag and temari sat and listend. Lily began playing a beautiful piece when temari asked the first of many questions about yesterday mainly about the soccer match. "Hey lily, during the soccer match with the boys today did anything strange happen?" she asked curiously lily shook her head still playing " what about when Gaara fell on you?" temari asked getting straight to the point. Lily blew to hard into the instument making a horrible noise come out and blushed slightly but then continued playing not wanting to say anything. Temari frowned at the response she got "gaara's a nice guy you know, I should now I share a house with him." Temari said happily, lily stopped and said in a hushed voice "yeah he is ok… wait are you his girlfriend?" lily gasped at temari. Temari had a disgusted look on her face "I think that would be called incest lily, I don't think dating my own brother would be good for my mental health." Temari said in between laughing. Lily calmed down and resumed playing her song.

By the time the bell had rang for the end of recess lily and temari were already near their classroom which was a different class from sakura and tenten as they had history and temari and lily had geography as they were in a lower class. And just so happens sakura's class involves most of the boys from sasuke's group that unfortunately included sasuke. Sakura walked in before hinata and got a few stares from the boys in the class as its not every day that you see a girl with pink hair and emerald coloured eyes. She got a few soft whistles from the guys at the back who were all looking at her weirdly, but she ignored them and scanned the room for a seat but the only seat left was the one next to the boy she least wanted to sit next to, but she had no choice but to sit there, sasuke turned to face her and smirked before looking at the teacher who had just walked through the door. "Ok students I'll give you a few minutes to say hello to the people next to you as they will be there until the year is over" the teacher said evilly, everyone in the class sighed loudly and complained to each other about something their neighbour did. "So… I guess I'll be seeing you all the time then sakura" sasuke said with a smile sakura sighed "oh, joy." She said sarcastically and turned to see who was sitting on the other side of her….it was the blonde of sasuke's group.

Sakura smiled "hi, my name is sakura whats yours?" she said kindly, naruto looked up and saw deep green eyes looking at him "uh my name is naruto" he said still looking into her eyes. Sakura smiled at him and turned around to pay attention to the teacher. It was a long double period but they all got through it with only one incident which were sure to happen if sasuke had anything to do with it. sasuke was getting on her nerves and that was saying somthig as she had nerves of steel "would you quite doing that you ass' sakura hissed at her neighbour who was at the moment rubbing his leg against hers she wated for his answer all he did was shake his head and kept on doing it she then concentrated her chakra and guided it to her leg and burnt his leg as he rubbed her leg again. sasuke hissed as his skin felt like it was being burnt off he heard somthing beside him giggle and he glared at her as if saying 'what was that for?' sakura hmphed and turned her attention back to the teacher.

the bell rang for the end of their 4th period and the start of their second break (lunch). they ate their lunch and gossiped about what has been said around the school and lily brought up the fact that sasukes hair resembled a cockatoo they were all laughing so hard they couldnt get up until they wiped the tears from their eyes. the bell signaled them to go to their last two classes which was biology for sakura and temari and art for lily which she was by herslef, they walked lily there for safety measures against sasuke you know the whole safety in numbers thing. when lily walked into the classroom the teacher asked her to sit down and informed her that they will be drawing today and gave her the things she needed and she went to sit down near the window when she noticed someone about to sit next to her she looked up ready to greet the person but scowled when she figured out who it was.

gaara was watching for a reaction from the girl and boy did he get one. gaara sat down and stared at her for a moment before getting on with his drawing, lily looked over at gaara to see him already doing his work thankfull he didnt keep staring or she would've yelled at him. lily looked up at the clock and was shocked that it was only the begining of the last period of the day, she was bored and was finished her work so decided to take a chance and talk to the boy next to her. " so your temari's brother gaara right?" lily said with a smile as gaara's head turned to face her and nodded "im gaara its nice to meet you lily" gaara said witha smirk he just loved getting a rise out of this girl it amused him. lily held in the erge to punch his face in but let it go when she looked at the drawing he had been working on it was beautiful even though it wasnt finished yet it was stilll stunning a picture of a girl with long hair and big eyes. "who's that" lily said curiously whilst pointing at the picture gaara blushed slightly and turned the paper over so she couldnt see it "no one" he said gruffly. **well thats the end of that conversation then isn't it** lily thought to herself and turned to look out the window as the bell rang for the end of school.

the two girls were the last two out of the school except for the dentention people that were just getting out surprise surprise it was gaara and sasuke and were heading for their cars but sasuke noticed the two girls walking out the gate and stopped infront of gaara "wanna play a game gaara, it involves the two new students yeah?" sasuke asked his friend gaara hmphed "no thanks" and stepped around his friend but sasuke knew gaara better and new how to get to him "well if your affraid you'll lose to me you got that right " sasuke smirked as he saw gaara stop "fine, whats the plan." gaara said simply sasuke walked over to him and said quietly "good, the game is whoever is able to bed the girl first gets the others car or bike, that sounds fair don't you think?" sasuke said while gaara looked at him in dis belief. gaara looked over at the parking lot to see his black convertable mustang and sighed "fine its a deal" and shook sasukes hand then set of in his car and sasuke his bike.

At the bus station lily tapped her foot in time with the music on her ipod as sakura was reading a magazine she bought earlier as a motor bike and a black convertible mustang raced past then all you could hear was loud screeching sound and both vehicles came back stopping in front of the bus stop. Sasuke took his helmet off and smiled at sakura and lily glared at sasuke " what do you want sasuke, schools over so stop harassing us." Lily said whilst she poked her tongue out, lily looked over and saw the black mustang and was drooling, she loves mustangs but then saw the person who was in it…. Gaara. Gaara smirked at the reaction he got from lily when she turned away putting both headphones back in and zoning out.

Sakura shook her head at her sister "what are you guys doing here still? Did you get in trouble?" sakura said intently, they nodded their heads sakura smiled "hey do you want a lift home? We could give you guys one." Sasuke asked sakura. Sakura nodded she hated the bus it was crowded and it smelled bad. She got up but then stopped when she saw what he drove and shooke her head "no way am I getting on that thing." Sakura said stepping back towards lily. Sasuke sighed and turned to Gaara "hey can I use your car, she don't like the bike and I'm not taking her she hates my guts…. Please Gaara" sasuke whispered to his friend Gaara looked annoyed for a minute but then sighed "fine but don't reck it or you will pay dearly" Gaara said warningly sasuke nodded and handed the keys over to Gaara and he did the same then sasuke took off with sakura. Gaara stood in front of lily smirking at her waiting for her to look up. "were's my sister?" was all she said Gaara sat next to her "she's with sasuke in my car driving home like I should be doing with you. So can we go already?" Gaara said impatiently lily bit her lip as she was going to say something but thought it best she didn't,

Gaara hopped on the bike and waited for lily to get on. Lily blushed and told him to look the other way as she had a skirt on and didn't want him to see her panties, she got on but he still saw them and they left as lily held on to Gaara tightly after a while of riding she was getting used to it and they caught up with sasuke and sakura at a set of lights. Sasuke waved a 'yo' at them and Gaara revved the bike sasuke complied by doing the same. Gaara felt a hot breath on the back of his neck "I bet you couldn't beat a mustang on a motor bike." Lily said as seductively as she could. Gaara smirked at her little faith "what would you be willing to bet? A date maybe?" Gaara said absolutely shocking lily, but she knew a mustang could beat a bike no sweat. So she agreed "deal" Gaara motioned sasuke that he wanted to race and they did as soon as the lights turned green they raced towards the next set of lights mustang in front lily was yelling out "faster, go faster."


End file.
